You Failed Me
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: Set right after Castiel releases the souls back to Purgatory, so a few spoliers. Castiel failed Dean. Warnings: Cursing, angst, character death, and slash.


**A/N: So here's my first Supernatural FF. I'm considering this as a short one-shot because its too long to be a drabble but there are no other chapters. please review, and let me know how it is! There is slash and angst! And cursing! And season...6(?) spoilers! **

_You Failed Me_

Castiel looked from Dean to Bobby and then back to Dean. He felt so guilty. Guilty that he had tried to become God and had made his friends- no his _family_ bow down and profess their love to him. He watched as Dean took a deep breath. Then it was like all Hell broke loose.

"What the fuck Cas?!" Dean screamed as he inched toward the said angel. "What the hell were you thinking?! How could you take all those souls and for what? To become God? Is your head that far up your ass? Is your ego really that big?!" Castiel looked down at the ground ashamed. Dean let out a breathless laugh before he shook his head and continued. "I thought you were different then all the other angels. I thought you weren't a dick, Cas, but I was wrong." Dean shook his head again before stepping inches away from Castiel and looking him directly in the eyes. "You failed Cas. After what you did to Sam... You failed everyone. You failed us. You failed him. You failed me." Dean looked away as he said the last sentence letting out a slow breath. Castiel just simply nodded, a lone tear slipping down his face.

"Don't you think you're being a little too harsh?" Bobby asked looking at the sad angel. Dean clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes.

"No Bobby. He fucked up! He fucked up and he should take responsibility." Castiel just looked over at the hunter, waiting for him to say how to fix this mistake. Dean just looked away from him again. "He acts like a fucking child and thinks it's okay!" Dean rushed towards Castiel punching the angel in the jaw. Castiel was taken off guard and he fell to the floor clutching his new injury. Dean stood above the angel, the two staring each other down before the angel suddenly pushed Dean away from him.

"Run!" he growled. "Go! Get out of here!" Castiel's face contorted in pain and his head thrashed from side to side.

"Cas?" Dean asked hesitantly as he slowly got up and moved toward the angel. Castiel only growled in response. Dean took Castiel's face into his hands and repeated his name.

"It's the Leviathan's. They held onto me! Their too strong Dean! I can't fight them. Go now before its-" All of a sudden Castiel cut himself off and started to smile.

"Sorry Castiel. We had to cut your speech a little short." laughed the Leviathan speaking through Castiel's vessel. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly thrown to the other side of the room. "Leave!" the Leviathan boomed in Castiel's gravelly voice as he narrowed his eyes at Bobby and Dean.

"Let's go." Bobby said through his teeth as he reached out to grab Dean's arm and leave. Dean jerked his arm away and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving Cas with them." Dean said sternly as he glared at Castiel's Leviathan filled vessel.

"Dean, it's too late now. Let's leave and figure something else out." Bobby tried to reason, but Dean wouldn't have it.

"I said no!" he growled, and then his face softened as he looked back at Castie'ls vessel. "Cas, can you hear me? I know you're in there. Just fight them. I know you can do it. You're strong and-" Dean was cut off as he was thrown down onto a table knocking the wind out of him. He slowly stood up and continued. "amazing. You're brave and loyal." Dean's back hit the wall and he was raised off the ground several inches. Castiel's vessel walked up to him and held him by the throat. Dean could hardly breathe but he continued. "I'm sorry...about getting mad... Please forgive me... Please come back... I love you." There it was. Dean just confessed his deepest, darkest secret. His vision grew black and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. Just as quickly as he was thrown against the wall, he was slumping to the floor gasping for breath. He looked up to see an archangels sword embedded into Castiel's vessels side. Dean quickly scrambled to his feet and caught the other body as it began to fall.

"Cas?" Dean whispered as he looked into the icy blue eyes.

"Yeah." Castiel whispered back as he took a shallow breath. He reached down and pulled the sword from his side, letting it clatter against the ground. Bobby quickly rushed over to the two other guys and applied pressure to Castiel's wound. The white light coming from it was bright. Castiel took another, shallower breath.

"Cas? Cas, stay with me!" Dean said shaking the angel slightly. "Come on. Just heal yourself already."

"I'm sorry." Castiel whispered shaking his head. "I can't...not enough angel mojo." A small smile appeared on Dean's lips as he heard the man use his word. A small tear slipped from the hunters eye and he quickly looked away and whipped it off his face. "Dean." Castiel faintly breathed out. Dean quickly looked back at the Angel. His eyes looked so lifeless and a white light seemed to be glowing in his mouth. "I...love you...too." the angel gasped as white light over took the room and burst out of his vessels body. Dean and Bobby shielded their eyes the best they could from the blinding light. When they both removed their arms from in front of their eyes they saw a dead body that once held Castiel and the outline of black angel wings scorched onto the floor.

"No. No. No!" Dean screamed as he shook the vessel. He prayed that this was all some sick joke, and that Castiel would open his eyes and laugh at how terrified Dean was.

"Dean, we have to go. Now!" Bobby pointed to this black ooze that surrounded Castiel's vessel. On closer inspection it looked as if Castiel's vessel was soaking up the ooze. Within seconds the vessels eyes opened, but once again it wasn't Castiel who was in control.

"Thanks for taking care of that pesky angel. Too-da-loo!" the Leviathan said before rushing out of the warehouse. Dean quickly followed him, Bobby calling after him to let it go. Dean watched as the Leviathan walked into the lake used for the city water supply. After a couple of seconds, Castiel's trench coat drifted towards him. He fished it out with a stick and held it closely to his chest. He felt Bobby place a comforting hand on his shoulder and he broke down.

"You can't be dead. You can't be! Cas get your feathery ass back down here right now! I mean it! Cas! Castiel..." Dean fell to his knees and sobbed into the trench coat. Despite saving an uncountable number of people's lives, saving the world, and maybe even doing Gods job for him, Dean Winchester couldn't get a break. He could never be happy, because the one thing that could truly make him happy just died in his arms.


End file.
